powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Ryuya
is the commanding officer of the Time Protection Department in the year 3000, and the true main villain of the series. A descendant of Tatsuya Asami, he was the first of the future, and was also the original before changing history. Biography Later in the series, he travels to the year 2000 to take over the role of TimeRed, but returns the changer to Tatsuya soon after. Showing no care for the past, Ryuya insists that Yuri and the others return to the future, as the Lambda 2000 was going to cause the Earth in the past to cease to exist. However, once they return, he attempts to wipe their memories of the 2000-2001, telling the Timerangers how their actions in the past have changed their futures for the better, but is met with resistance. Fatally wounded by Ayase in the resulting struggle, Ryuya reveals that, not only was he the true mastermind behind Don Dolnero's escape into the past, everything leading to the Timerangers being formed and Gien's insanity reaching its peak were also planned to ensure that the "better" of the two futures he saw would occur. He also reveals that the Timerangers were supposed to die in the first giant battle, and the aid he sent saved their lives many times over. Ryuya, the original pilot of the V-Rex, saw two futures six years ago: One where Gien's battle with the V-Rex destroys a third of the 21st Century, and one in which Gien's death by the G-Zord led to the total annihilation of the 31st Century. In both futures, however, Ryuya, as TimeFire, died. To prevent his demise, Ryuya set up the V-Rex's disappearance to insure that someone from the past would become TimeFire in his place. Unfortunately, his actions only served to change the way he died. Before he died, Ryuya questions if he should be blamed for what he did since he was doing what the Timerangers were already doing, which was to create a better future. Appearances in other media Net Movie Super Hero Taisen Otsu The five Timerangers appear in , part of , a series of Net Movies released accompanying the movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. They arrive from the future as the surviving Sentai after the "King of Terror" (Black Cross King) destroyed the world in July 1999. Appearing before the bored and lonely King of Terror who summoned them, the Timerangers rewound time to when the King of Terror arrived on Earth. As the Timerangers arrived from the future, the TimeRed seen here is assumed to be Captain Ryuya rather than Tatsuya Asami. Though either way, the net movie is out of continuity. Ranger Forms - TimeFire= Time Protection Bureau Mecha *V-Rex / V-Rex Robo Arsenal *V Commander *DV Defender **Defender Sword **Vulcan Mode **Final Mode Appearances: Episode 50 }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Captain Ryuya Asami is portrayed by (Played as "永井 マサル"), who also portrayed Tatsuya Asami. As TimeRed, his suit actor was . In Super Hero Taisen Otsu, TimeRed was voiced by an unidentified voice actor. Appearances * Mirai Sentai Timeranger **''Case File 1: The Time Fugitives'' **''Case File 2: The Unseen Future'' **''Case File 42: The Fallen Angel of Destruction'' **''Case File 43: The History Revision Order'' **''Case File 44: The Revolt Against Time'' **''Case File 49: Beyond the Millennium'' **''Case File 50: To an Infinite Tomorrow'' See Also *Naoto Takizawa - his replacement as TimeFire *Tatsuya Asami - his replacement as TimeRed *Eric Myers - as the original TimeFire counterpart Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Timerangers Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Deceased Sentai Villains